super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Hecate (Charmed)
Hecate is the (presumably) self-proclaimed "Queen of the Underworld" who comes to earth every 200 years to find an innocent man from a well-born family and put him under her spell so she can create a demonic spawn. She was the first upper-level demon encountered by the Charmed Ones. Hecate must marry the innocent man in a sanctified wedding before impregnating herself. That way, her child would look human on the outside, but internally and mentally, he would be pure demon. Her spell can only be broken by a declaration of true love and a sealed kiss. Just like the Noxon demons she cannot be vanquished easily. However, she can be cursed into a special 14th century Italian dagger called a poignard. History Arrival at the Spencer EstateEdit Jade: What's the matter? Forget about our little pact? Grace: No, Jade, but I was hoping that you did. My God, you haven't aged in twenty years. Jade: You could've asked for eternal youth, Grace, instead of choosing wealth, power, all this. You've had a good life, haven't you? In 1998, Elliott Spencer and Allison Michaels are happily in love. They plan to be married very soon, until Jade D'mon arrives. Elliot collapses and Allison begins to panic. Jade is not phased in the least and stares at Elliot's mother. Mrs. Spencer looks toward Jade. She is then reminded that 20 years earlier, she made a deal with Jade. The deal resolved with Mrs. Spencer becoming wealthy and Jade getting Mrs. Spencer's first born son to marry her. Father Trask Makes an Attempt on Her LifeEdit Jade: Father Trask. Father Trask: I banish thee back to the underworld, Hecate. Jade: Not today, Trask Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are catering the Spencer wedding. As the two enter the Spencer estate, a priest, Father Trask, appears. He tries to warn Piper of Hecate, as security guards throw him out. Allison begins to panic and demands an explanation for why Elliot is suddenly due to marry Jade, but Grace tells her that Elliot is in love with Jade and that he doesn't love Allison anymore. Allison then sneaks into the Spencer Estate and creeps into Elliot's room. Just as they start to talk, Grace, Jade and Kirsten, one of the bridesmaids, walk in and hustle her back out. Elliot begs Kirsten not to harm Allison, and a visibly, angry Jade pulls him back into the room. Father Trask somehow sneaks back into the estate in a delivery truck. He puts on a deliveryman's uniform and takes the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. He finds Jade and raises the dagger, calling her Hecate. However, Jade doesn't seem to be at all alarmed. Kirsten fades in behind Father Trask. She morphs into a demon and breaks his neck. Jade has him thrown from her window. After the accident, Jade is being interviewed by inspectors Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris that Trask had lunged at her with the knife, but she ducked out of the way and he flew out the window. The two cops are skeptical, as Jade doesn't seem upset at all and Trask landed too far from the window. The Bachelorette PartyEdit Kristen: Mmm, he looks good enough to eat. Jade: Good idea. Hecate kills a stripper. Despite all that has happened, Jade still throws a bachelorette party. All of her demonic bridesmaids are invited. The sister go to spy on the party. Piper is furious because she spent all day making food for her party. She says this because Jade has ordered "pizza", it turns out that she ordered a male stripper. He begins to undress while Jade and the bridesmaids approach. Her bridesmaids think he looks good enough to eat but because it's Jade's wedding she gets to eat him. She sinks her claws into the stripper and devours him. The Wedding and Her BanishmentEdit "Alright, quick, we have to banish them back to the underworld." —Prue, moments before banishing Hecate.src Prue draws Hecate into the dagger. Just as Hecate is about to marry Elliot, the sisters and Allison interrupt the wedding. Jade conjures a powerful windstorm with a spell and runs off with Elliot. The sisters run after Hecate and Elliot and find them in Elliot's room, just as Jade is morphing into her demon form and about to force Elliot to impregnate her. The bridesmaids, also in demon form, rush in after them. Prue cannot find the poinguard but it turns out to be on the floor next to Elliot. Elliot raises the dagger, and Prue telekinetically draws Jade and the bridesmaids into it, banishing them to the Underworld. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Charmed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Demon Category:Married Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Live Action Villains Category:Satan